gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Punch-Out!! All-Stars Edition
Platform: NX Punch-Out!! All-Stars Edition would be a special edition of the 2009 Wii Version of Punch-Out!! It would essentially be a remake of that game, having updated graphics. The major change, however, would be that after beating Title Defense mode, instead of having a Last Stand mode in which you fight previous opponents at random along with Donkey Kong, you would instead unlock two special All-Stars circuits in which you fight numerous Nintendo characters, Donkey Kong included. Opponents All-Stars Circuit 1 Donkey Kong Donkey Kong behaves the same way as he did in the original version of Punch-Out!!, save for a new attack, the Giant Punch, as in Super Smash Bros. Donkey Kong will back up out of punching range and charge up this attack, causing a small cloud to appear over his head. While this cloud is over his head, Donkey Kong can unleash Giant Punch on Little Mac during one of his flurries of attacks that he normally does. If this hits Little Mac, he is instantly knocked down. However, if Donkey Kong is punched before he uses Giant Punch, the cloud goes away and he can't use the attack until he charges it up again, and Little Mac gains a star. King Dedede King Dedede's fighting style is very clumsy and unpredictable. He moves with a stumbling gait while swaying back and forth, making it somewhat difficult to telegraph where his punches will come from. His signature attack is the Dedede dance, in which he dances to a beat like in his Final Smash in Super Smash Bros. Brawl while also delivering punches, which are more powerful than his usual attacks, with his final punch being an instant knock-down. He punches to the beat, so you can use the beat to telegraph his attacks. Ike Ike may not have his sword in this game, but the fact that he normally fights with one is reflected in his boxing fighting style. He uses hooks that move in a perfect horizontal line, mimicking a sword swing, and uses attacks in which he brings both his fists down on Little Mac for heavy damage, resembling the swing of a greatsword. His signature attack is Quick Draw, in which he backs up out of punching range, and then lunges forward quickly with a double fisted jab. The attack is too powerful to block, so ducking or dodging in either direction avoids this attack. He immediately follows up with a right hook then a left hook, or vice-versa. Like Bald Bull's Bull Charge, if you punch Ike just before his lunge attack hits you, it will instantly knock him down. Ganondorf Ganondorf is the champion of the first All-Stars circuit. His armor protects his torso, so you can only deal damage to his face. What makes Ganondorf unique is that sometimes before he delivers a series of attacks, his fists will glow with dark magical energy. If this happens, and Ganondorf lands a punch during that series of attacks, Little Mac's stamina recovery will be temporarily slowed, though the dark energy effect on Ganondorf's fists will go away. Ganondorf's signature attack is Warlock Punch, in which he pulls back his fist, which is glowing with the same kind of dark magical energy, and delivers a powerful punch from either the left or the right, telegraphed by which foot he puts forward while charging it. This punch instantly knocks down Little Mac, and also leaves the same stamina recovery effect as mentioned before after Little Mac gets back up. All-Stars Circuit 2 Captain Falcon Samus Link Bowser Category:Video Games Category:Games